The False Face Society
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: With a new criminal in Century City and rumors of a dark knight hiding in the shadows, the Green Hornet and Kato have their work cut out for them. Sequel to Bad Medicine. Based on the episodes Bad Bet on a 459 Silent and Eat, Drink and Be Dead. Part I of Batman/ Green Hornet crossover.
1. 45 Magnum Surprise

The False Face Society

* * *

**A/N:** I've got a big surprise for you guys…I promised you a Batman / Green Hornet crossover and here it is! Again, this is set in modern day, my OC Donnie Anders is in this and this is a serious take on the Dark Knight. Because, I'll be honest, I thought the last crossover between the bug and the bat was a fun adventure but completely hair-pulling for a GH fan like me. Come on, Kato and Robin fighting a draw? All Kato had to do was _push_ the Boy Wonder and it would've been over in two seconds flat.

This is set a year after _Bad Medicine_ and I think you'll find that Britt and Donnie's relationship has changed…they're not romantically interested in each other anymore and their friendship has become almost a big brother/ little sister relationship. Even when I was writing it, I did get more vibes of a sibling like relationship.

With all that said, enjoy and destroy!

* * *

.45 Magnum Surprise

Night was falling on Century City as the Black Beauty pulled into the shadows of the old Red Paint Club. The occupants got out and the driver locked the doors before they went to the bolted steel door. It had changed from the last time he was there, the Green Hornet thought as he walked up to the cold and frightening steel gaze. Last time he was there to get the trust of Butch Manuel.

This time, he was going to talk to a new up and coming criminal lord. Somebody who invited him to join his group. The False Face Society as they were called.

They had already hit up a couple of banks in the area along with attacking the Museum of Art. Oddly enough, the only thing that was taken was a large collection of handmade Venetian Carnival masks. Frank had hypothesized that this was for a personal gains rather than financial. Yet the masks were worth quite a deal of money.

Here goes nothing. The Hornet thought as he rapped his knuckles on the steel door. The peephole slid open. Hornet could see the shining eyes behind a carved mask. "The Master is ill." A man stated, the first part of the code.

"We are his loyal servants." Hornet repeated the other half of the code. The peephole slid shut and the door creaked open. Taking a deep breath to steady the adrenaline buzz, he stepped inside, followed closely behind by Kato.

It was dark inside. A sole light bulb glowed over a long rectangular table. At the other end was a shadowy figure, sitting in a large chair. The long sides of the table was also lined with various people of many heights, all dressed in trench-coats and wearing fedoras. They wore masks of many different animals. Hornet counted about twenty but since it was so dark, he wasn't certain.

A dangerous guess. He thought, remembering the footage he had seen. This group's actions were perfectly choreographed, proving this was tightly run like a clock. The way this group was run, he knew they were capable of anything.

"Welcome to the False Face Society, Green Hornet." The figure at the end spoke and slowly rose. His voice was hollow, no doubt he was wearing a mask as well. "Normally we would give you and your bodyguard masks in the welcoming ceremony, but since you already have them on, that seems rather redundant."

The Green Hornet kept his hand near the overcoat pocket holding his gas gun in case he needed to use it. "You called us here for a reason. Why?" Hornet asked.

"Itching to get down to business, aren't you? That's my kind of man." The leader said. "The rules of the game are simple. I develop a plan and send the ones best suited to the job. When the plan is executed, the members return with the goods and everyone is paid based on their role. There is no room for errors. Anyone makes a mistake, they pay the price."

"I don't work for anyone." The Hornet said, calculating his next move. He had to be careful. The wrong word would end either blowing their cover or them dead. "I was under the understanding that we're partners."

"And you will be. Your skill set sets you apart from the others. I've seen you and your man in action. It's perfect. Precise. Well executed. With your skills and my plans, we will be unstoppable." The leader said, leaning forward. The Hornet caught a glimpse of the immaculate and tailored suit. He wore fine leather gloves. But the part about him that made the Hornet shudder was the mask.

It was made out of ebony wood, carved to resemble a gaunt face, almost skull-like. Even the eye holes were round and deep like a corpse's.

"Your advance is ready." The Black Mask said, holding out an envelope. "Inside is ten-thousand untraceable bills. It's your call, Hornet. You can either take my deal or leave now on good terms. But remember this, if you join our little group, you are bound by blood. Work with us and be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. Go against us and you'll pay dearly."

Part of the Hornet wondered if he should leave. The False Face Society and the Black Mask meant business. This was far more dangerous than anything else he and Kato had done. He could feel Kato watching him along with the other animal masks.

But there was no other way to find out. "You have yourself a deal." Hornet said, holding out his hand and shaking the leader's hand.

"Excellent. Now it's time for your first task." The leader snapped his gloved fingers.

There was a yelling sound. Everyone turned to a figure being dragged in by two men wearing tiger masks. The figure, crying out sharply as he was dropped to the Black Mask's feet.

Hornet's heart stopped. It was Mike Axford… "Hornet, you dirty crook…I just _knew_ you had something to do with the False Face Society!" The ace reporter barked at Hornet.

"You should've thought of that before snooping around here." The Black Mask said, taking something out of his pocket and giving it to the Hornet. It was a Remington-Pedersen 51 pistol, glowing in the light hanging from the ceiling. "And now you'll pay the price." The Black Mask said. "Kill him, Hornet."

"Go ahead Hornet." Mike goaded. "I know you've wanted to off me for some time."

Hornet wanted to give back that gun and shout that he wouldn't do that. However, the Army Captain in him reminded him to keep his cool. "We'll take care of him somewhere else. This isn't the best place to take care of someone." Hornet said.

"Remember my warning." The Black Mask warned amid creaking floorboards. The other members looked up nervously. Why were they so nervous? Hornet wondered. It was like they were waiting for somebody to jump down on them.

"I know this town. The main police station is two blocks northwest of here. A gun goes off and they'll be here before the gunpowder has a chance to settle." Hornet said, trying to make him see reason. "In any case, he may prove useful to us. He's one of the reporters for the _Daily Sentinel_. His boss will pay nicely to see him alive. Once the officials know that we're together, they'll be too afraid to attack us. Thought I'd mention that and save us all the trouble."

"No, they won't be afraid!" Mike shouted. "I'll make sure they'll go after you with everything they've got!"

"Shut up!" Kato yelled as he backhanded Mike. It wasn't hard enough to knock him out, but enough for him to stop talking.

There was silence as the Black Mask considered the Hornet's words. Hornet could hear Mike breathing. "Then do with him what you will." The Black Mask said.

The Hornet wanted to sigh in relief. Now they could take Mike to the townhouse. Once there, he'd be safe.

But before they could continue, there was a whirring sound. "What the hell was that?!" Hornet cried out as something struck his hand. The gun went flying, clattering to the floor.

Mike dove for the gun. Hornet jumped after him, determined to get the gun away from Mike. But the former police officer was faster. He grabbed the gun and held it up to the Hornet's face. Hornet felt scared at the look on Mike's face, the look of satisfaction. There was another whirring sound. "What the…?!" Mike yelped as he also lost control of the gun. It flew off into the corner. Hornet caught the sight of something embedded into a support beam.

It was small and made of metal. Hornet identified it as a shuriken, a Japanese throwing star. However, it was shaped like a bat.

"Holy shit! It's the Bat!" One of them shouted. The Black Mask looked up as a black shadow jumped down from the rafters, landing on him. Hornet could only watch, dumbfounded, as the shadow slunk around the room, taking out each of the masked men in turn.

**BANG! ** A loud gunshot ripped through the air. But it missed the shadow. **BANG!** "Get him! Don't just stand there! Get him!" One of the men shouted as he drew his gun.** BANG!** Another gunshot. But the shadow didn't stop.

Kato jumped up, running after the figure. He leapt with a kick to the head. Yet the Hornet watched as the shadow grabbed Kato's ankle and swung him around, throwing him off. Kato did a somersault, diverting the energy of the fall before landing on his feet. Yet there was a look of shock on his face. As if he wasn't expecting this to happen.

There was the familiar flashing of red and blue lights. "That's the cops!" Mike said proudly. Hornet could see a cell phone in the reporter's hand.

They had to get out. They had to get out _now_. Before he did, he grabbed the bat shaped shuriken, hoping for some kind of lead as to this Bat was a friend or foe. Hornet whistled. Kato followed him as they ran out the back door to where the Black Beauty was.

"Freeze Hornet!" Hornet heard the sound of a gun cocking and a cop yelling nearby. Kato activated the Black Beauty's blinding lights to buy time for them to get to the car. "Augh! Get him!" Hornet ran.

**BANG!**

The Hornet felt a tapping sensation in his left bicep. It lasted for just a moment. But he knew he had to get out of here. Fast. Before the Bat and cops caught him, Kato or both.

"Come on!" Kato shouted, draping the Hornet's arm over his shoulders and half assisting, half dragging him to the Black Beauty. Suddenly exhausted, the Hornet collapsed into the back seat and Kato jumped into the front. He couldn't feel Kato slam his foot on the accelerator, launching the car out of the deserted club and onto the streets.

"That was a close call." The Hornet said, feeling himself grow weaker. He had felt this feeling once before. Back when he and Kato busted those two crooked cops. One glance at his left arm confirmed his suspicions. A hole went clean through his sleeve. The once green wool was now stained with blood and it was spreading rapidly.

He had been shot.

The adrenaline pumping through him ensured that he didn't feel it. But now he felt like somebody was stabbing his arm with a white hot knife.

Fighting the exhaustion creeping through him, the Hornet took off his coat and began ripping apart the torn fabric, trying to stem the bleeding. "Call Donnie. Tell her to meet us at the house." He ordered, wrapping the torn strips around his arm and tightening them with his teeth.

"I'm calling her now." Kato said, touching a button on the console. His voice was calm, but the Hornet could see the fear in his comrade's eyes from the rearview mirror. Army fear. You never leave your partner behind. It was a rule that had served them well.

The Hornet felt himself flop down on the leather seat. This was bad.

"Britt, stay with me." Kato ordered as the Hornet slipped into darkness.

The last thing he felt was his fingers clutching the bat shaped shuriken.

* * *

That night was our weekly television show night at the apartment. We had decided to watch some reruns of _The Twilight Zone_. Casey and I were sitting together on the couch, enjoying buttered popcorn, strawberry milkshakes and Rod Serling's hypnotic voice. Hortensia, Casey's cat, was curled up on her toes, purring away. My annoying parrot Hippo had finally settled down for the night.

I heard my phone go off. "Will you excuse me a second, Casey?" I asked, stepping away. She nodded before returning to her show. It was listed under 'Daniel Silverton'. Oh no…I thought as I answered it. That was the number connected to the Black Beauty. "This is Anders." I said, trying to remain calm and hoping it was just them with a question.

"Donnie, it's Kato. Hornet's been shot." Kato said.

"How bad?" I asked, fighting to remain calm. Not Britt…not him…

"Bad. Meet us at the house ASAP." Kato said before hanging up. I knew this wasn't good. As I grabbed my things, Casey looked at me.

"Something happen at the hospital?" She asked.

I didn't want to frighten her. The last thing she needed was to find out that our best friend was probably dying of a gunshot. "Yeah. I'm needed immediately." I said. "Sorry, Case."

"It's ok." She said with a smile. "I'll just enjoy the milkshakes then."

"Sounds great. I'll text when I'm coming home." I felt grim as I said that. Hopefully I wouldn't be too late.

* * *

"Britt?" I called out as I entered the house. There was no answer. "Kato?" I tried again.

"We're upstairs, Donnie." Kato called from Britt's room. I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "I'm going to warn you now that it's bad."

"I've seen bad." I said as I went into Britt's room. Even though I had seen people near death, I still wasn't prepared for the sight I ran into.

Kato had gotten Britt's coat and shirt off, they were tossed in a haphazard pile on the floor along with the Hornet's mask, hat and gloves. Britt was lying in the bed, unconscious. His clammy skin was as pale as the bed sheets. His left arm and right hand were wrapped with gauze. A full field kit was open at the foot of the bed, filled with enough medicine, bandages and medical equipment to last a lifetime. One of the things I spotted was a bottle of hand sanitizer. I grabbed it and began applying it liberally to my hands and up my arms to my elbows.

Kato had also taken off his hat, gloves and mask and was looking at me, as if afraid to ask if Britt would make it.

"Let's see what the damage is this time." I said, taking out my stethoscope and putting the buds in my ears, resting the bell on Britt's chest. Fortunately, I could hear his heartbeat and breathing. It was faster than normal. "His heart rate is elevated." I said, taking off my stethoscope and laying it across my neck. I took his pulse, counting 124 beats per minute. I could barely feel it.

Britt's symptoms narrowed the diagnosis. I had a good idea what it was. But there was one way to make sure. It would involve taking his blood pressure. Fortunately, that field kit had an electronic sphygmomanometer. I slipped Britt's arm into the cuff and turned it on. "How did you treat his injury before I got here?" I asked Kato as the cuff inflated and the machine measured Britt's blood pressure.

"I managed to get the bleeding to stop and wrapped up his arm." Kato finally said. "He passed out as I was calling you."

"You did a good job, Kato." I said. A beep confirmed that the measurements were done. His systolic blood pressure read 98 mmHg. My diagnosis was confirmed. "He's in Stage 3 hypovolemia and slipping into Stage 4." I said. Kato looked at me like I was speaking Martian. "There's four stages in regards to blood loss, with one being minimal and four being critical. He's essentially going into shock. We should get him to a hospital and fast."

Kato held up his hands. "No. I heard it on the police scanner. People would get suspicious. I'm sorry, Donnie. But I don't want to risk it."

I realized his point. The Hornet's identity would be compromised and everything would unravel. Even if he was a good guy, the Hornet was still a wanted man. I gave in. "He needs an emergency transfusion after I repair the injury. What's his blood type?" I asked, looking through the field kit for what I needed.

"AB Positive. I'm O Positive." Kato said.

"Type O is the universal donor and Type AB is the universal receiver. Works out perfectly then." I said, finally feeling hopeful.

* * *

The first thing Britt could feel was that he was lying on something. He felt tired. Dead dog tired as his old man used to say. What happened? Britt wondered as his senses slowly came back. The last thing he could remember was going to talk to this mysterious criminal.

A black mask.

False faces.

Slinking shadows

A gunshot.

He was in his room. Predawn gray light came in through the windows. He couldn't really see that well, but he recognized the familiar scent of Old Spice and Bounce dryer sheets.

"…how's our patient?" Donnie was asking in a low voice.

"Nothing's changed, obviously." Kato responded. It sounded like they were standing at the foot of the bed.

"Kato, why don't you go to bed? I can take care of him from here." Donnie said. There was a pause. "He looks like he's out of the woods. Now get to bed or I'll kick your butt clear to it."

There was a soft laugh. "Ok, done deal." He said.

Kato turned to leave. "Kato?" Donnie said. Britt could see her touching Kato's shoulder kindly. "Don't blame yourself. That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am." Kato said before leaving the room.

By then, Britt had his sight back. He could see the bandage wrapped around his left bicep. A dull throb radiated from it. He noticed the IV line connected from his arm to a bag filled with clear fluid hanging above his head. A drip chamber slowly filled with fluid. No doubt it was to replace what fluids he had lost last night. Maybe some very strong painkillers as well, he thought.

"Morning." Donnie said, getting out her stethoscope and walking over to Britt.

"What? No candy? No flowers?" He joked, trying to get her to smile.

But her face didn't change. "Just be glad that you're not dead." Donnie said in a calm tone as she rested the drum against his chest. She was angry, best to not say anything more to provoke her. Britt thought as he began to breathe deeply as Donnie slowly moved the drum of her stethoscope.

"How bad was it?" Britt asked gingerly as she took his pulse.

"We almost lost you last night." Donnie said, picking up an otoscope from the nightstand. "Don't blink." Britt was temporarily blinded as she checked out both eyes. "I'm going to say this until the day I die. Britt Reid, you are an idiot."

"At your service." Britt flinched. There was something else…Casey… "Casey. Does she know?"

Donnie shook her head as she put her equipment away. "I just told her that I had an emergency at the hospital."

"Thank you." Britt said. "The last thing she needs is to be scared."

"That's why I did it. So then…" Donnie said. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Just some water would be nice and thank you, Donnie." Britt said.

"You're welcome." Donnie said as she left.

* * *

I yawned as I went downstairs to get Britt's water. It was a good thing that I had today off. I thought as I opened the fridge and took out a bottled water. "One for Britt," I mumbled as I took out another one. "And one for me." I didn't know if I could take care of patients today if I was this exhausted.

The lights suddenly flicked on. Twirling around, I saw Casey standing in the doorway. Her brown eyes looked at me angrily and she folded her arms in front of her chest. "Frank called, wondered where you and Britt were and if you were ok as neither of you were answering." She said calmly.

I sighed, knowing that it was only a matter of time until Casey would've found out. "I didn't want to scare you." I said, cracking open my bottled water and taking a sip of the cold water inside.

"I can handle anything." Casey said, clearly upset. I could tell that she was holding back the curses she wanted to hurl at me, as much as I deserved them."

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling guilty. "He nearly bled out last night. If Kato wasn't a match for his blood type, we probably would've lost him. Could you have handled that?"

"Let me decide that, Donnie." Casey said, taking the bottled water from the kitchen table. "Why don't you get some sleep yourself? I can take care of Britt. If I need anything, I'll get you."

"That sounds great, actually." I said, rubbing my eyes. "And Case? I should've been honest with you and I'm sorry that I wasn't."

"Thank you for the apology." Casey said.

* * *

Britt smelled the familiar scent of lavender perfume outside his door. It wasn't Donnie. Donnie wore pomegranate scented perfume. He knew only one woman who wore that perfume. Sure enough, Casey stepped into the doorway, holding a bottled water. She was angry, ready to hurl barbed words at him.

"Frank told me what happened." Casey said as she walked in and sat down next to him on the bed, giving him the bottled water.

"Yeah." Britt said, sipping the water. He knew she would've figured it out eventually. "I don't think the cop was a very good shot."

"What were you thinking, you stupid, stupid idiot?!" Casey finally shouted. "You could've been killed!"

"A risk I take every day, Casey. You of all people should know that." Britt said, calmly.

"Still! And you lied to me…you, Kato and Donnie all did!" Casey said, still furious. "You didn't tell me and left me to learn it from Frank!" Tears were welling in her eyes. "The thought of losing you…"

Feeling sorry for her and terrible that he put her through so much, Britt rubbed her eyes dry. "Casey. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you." He said. Casey began crying, shivering. Britt struggled to sit up, wincing in pain. Wrapping his right arm around her, he held her close. Casey cried. "I'm sorry."

"Don't scare me like that again." Casey cried.

"I'll try hard not to." Britt said, kissing her. "How about this? The next time I'm a stupid idiot, you'll be the first person I call just so you can tell me how stupid I am."

Casey laughed between hiccups. "Sounds good."

* * *

By the time it was midmorning, Kato and Donnie had awoken. Britt had called in with the excuse that he had a bad case of the flu and wasn't feeling good. Casey had gone to get the things from the _Sentinel_ so he could work on it from home.

While Kato was preparing a quick breakfast, Donnie gave Britt a quick check up. "Glad to see you're feeling a little better." She said, checking the IV bag.

"You guys were just what the doc ordered." Britt said, trying to get Donnie to laugh.

She chuckled. "I don't think I need to tell you that you need to be very careful for the next few weeks while that arm heals." Donnie said. "The Hornet is out of action for a while. Doctor's orders. I'll personally tell Kato to knock you out if you put on that costume."

"Loud and clear, Dr. Anders." Britt said.

She bent down to pick up the clothes. "I'll get these to the laundry room." Donnie said. Something fell, clattering on the floor. "Whoop. Clumsy me." Donnie said, bending down to pick up the item. Her face paled and her eyes were wide in shock.

"What is it?" Britt asked, trying to see what it was.

"Where did you get this?" Donnie asked, showing the sharp shuriken that was shaped like a bat. He had forgotten all about it. It must've gotten mixed up in the clothing when Kato tossed them to the floor.

"Oh yeah, last night, somebody was tossing them at us. Scratched up my hand pretty good." Britt said, holding up his bandaged up hand. Donnie's face is still pale. "Why? What's wrong?"

"These are Batarangs. Only one person uses them." Donnie said in a low voice.

"Who?" Britt asked, beginning to fit the pieces together.

Donnie looked at him. "Batman."

* * *

**A/N:** Surprise! It's official, the Bat is in Century City!

And I know I'm going to get tarred and feathered for having the Hornet get shot and nearly killed. But let's face it, I did base it off of _Bad Bet on a 459 Silent._


	2. Birthday Surprises

Birthday Surprises

"Are you sure?" Britt asked Donnie, finding it somewhat difficult to believe. The famous vigilante…here in Century City?

"Positive. I have one myself back in my bedroom at the apartment." Donnie said. "He leaves them behind all the time, uses them for everything from surprising people to cutting ropes and sometimes even to hook up a grappling line. They've more or less become collector's items in Gotham. Why do you ask?"

"Because we ran into him last night." Britt groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Don't worry, he didn't shoot me but he was able to block Kato's attacks. Nearly caught us."

Now it was Donnie's turn to look surprised. "What's he doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know. It might have something to do with the False Face Society." Britt said. "They make Butch Manuel look like a common street punk."

"They could be a national or international crime syndicate." Kato said from the doorway, carrying a tray. "Or at least be stationed in Gotham and they've branched out."

"In that case, be very careful. Gotham's criminal bunch are very different from the ones you're used to." Donnie warned.

"We'll keep that in mind." Kato said as he put the tray down at the foot of Britt's bed. "What will our plan be regarding our new friend?" He asked, pointing to the Batarang in Donnie's hand.

"The best thing we can do now is lie low and wait for the Black Mask to make his next move." Britt said. "In any case," he pointed to his wrapped up arm, "do I look like I'm up to going anywhere?"

* * *

Bruce Wayne finished spreading the shaving cream over his cheeks, chin and neck. His bloodshot blue eyes looked back at him in the hotel mirror as he shaved. Even though he was exhausted from his evening activities as Batman, Bruce Wayne had to keep up the charade as dedicated businessman with a playboy streak. Sometimes…he wondered if Bruce Wayne was the mask.

"A rough night of crime fighting, sir?" His butler, Alfred, remarked as he brushed down the tailored Armani suit.

"What do you think?" Bruce commented as he moved the razor down in face in short strokes.

A news report came onto the television playing in the main room of the hotel suite. Bruce idly listened as it talked about reports that the Green Hornet was shot and suspected to be gravely injured.

"Looks like the Black Mask won't be the only low life you'll be running into." Alfred commented.

"I ran into the Hornet and his bodyguard last night." Bruce said, wiping the leftover shaving cream off of his face. "The Black Mask was goading him to shoot a reporter by the name of Mike Axford. Don't worry, the reporter escaped to write another story. Although I think he's going to have a massive headache because he was knocked out cold and had to be taken to the hospital."

"If I may suggest, Master Bruce. You must be more wary of this Green Hornet. According to the news reports, he's the most wanted criminal lord in this part of the country." Alfred suggested as he passed him his clothes.

"I studied him last night. His planning and manner suggests somebody who has studied and understands _The Art of War_. Definitely some military influence for both him and his comrade. Whoever he is…" Bruce said, getting dressed. "…he's not somebody to treat lightly."

* * *

Britt didn't get the all clear from Donnie to return to work until three days after the shooting. By then, he was bored out of his wits and itching to get back to doing something productive. Even though Donnie had managed to get the strongest painkillers she could find, there was still the dull throb and stinging sensation.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Casey asked him as she took his coat and hat from him.

"Ms. Case, I appreciate your concern. I really do." Britt said. "But I'll be fine."

She nodded. "I'll direct your calls and the like." Casey said as she sat down at her desk. Britt did the same, but he studied her from his vantage point. Casey…he had been thinking a lot about her lately. Especially after what happened. She had put up with so much from him. Yet she was still there.

And he loved her for it.

He made up his mind and picked up the phone. Casey's birthday was at the end of the week. He was going to take her out and talk to her. "Hello, is this the manager of the Striker Club? This is Britt Reid and I was wondering if you had any reservations open for this Sunday night…."

* * *

"Ok, now you're sure everything is set and to go?" Britt asked me.

I laughed. It was the morning of Casey's birthday and Britt, Kato and I had come up with a surprise for her. Britt and I were going over the final details over the phone. "Britt, you've asked me that ten times. Yes, Casey and I are going out for drinks at the Pink Pony after work and I'm pretty sure she has no clue what we've got planned."

"Good! Because I had to work so hard to get reservations at the Striker Club…"

"I'm shocked…the rich and famous Britt Reid had to work to get reservations at the newest hotspot in town?" I teased. "I thought all you had to do was mention your name and poof, instant reservations!"

"Well…I _did_ have to flirt with the head manager…" I could just imagine Britt winking.

"Don't tell Casey that! Remember, she's your girlfriend now." I giggled.

"Not yet, Donnie…I'm going to ask her tonight if she wants to make it official. Uh oh, here she comes now. I've got to go. We'll talk tonight, ok?'

"Sounds great. Have a good day at work, love you."

"Love you too." Britt hung up.

I smiled and left the break room of St. Jude's Hospital. The scene was all chaos, people running around and adjusting things. "Hey, what's going on?" I stopped Dr. Katy Van and asked her. "I didn't hear a code go off on my cell…"

"Did you forget?" Katy asked, readjusting her ponytail. "Bruce Wayne is coming here!"

Of course I did. I remembered some hotshot was coming by but Bruce Wayne…?! "The wealthy playboy from Gotham City?" I asked.

"No, Christian Bale, of _course_ it's Bruce Wayne the playboy!" Dr. John Bruce said as he came upon us, the fluorescent bulbs glowing off his short gold hair. "He was one of the big grant donors to St. Jude's. He's coming by to see how we are."

"Oh, gotcha." I remembered Bruce Wayne…not only did he volunteer at the center named after his father in Park Row from time to time, but he had also founded the scholarship that helped me get through medical school.

"Donnie, come with us! Mr. Wayne wants to meet the interns that had come from Gotham City." John called me over. All of us hurried to the main entrance. Bruce was just as I remembered. Tall. Dark. Handsome. He was dressed in a tailored Armani suit and steel-blue tie. I saw some of the younger doctors and nurses giggling. He was greeting everyone in turn. That was until he came to me. His dark blue eyes widened in surprise. "Mr. Wayne, this is Dr. Anders, she was a student at G.S.U. Medical School and is now a resident here." John introduced me.

"It's nice to see you again, Bruce." I smiled and held out my hand so he could shake it.

"It's good to see you too, Donnie." He smiled as he shook my hand. "How're your folks?"

"They're good; I'm surprised you remember me. You must meet a lot of people, I mean."

"Well, it's hard to forget a woman like you, Donnie Anders." Bruce chuckled. "Tell Ace and Wendy I said hello." He said before leaving with John to continue the tour.

I smiled and went to rearrange the paperwork at the front desk. "Oh my God, did Bruce Wayne really just flirt with you?!" Nurse Linda asked me. "First Britt Reid and now Bruce Wayne, tell me…what's your secret to attracting the hottest and richest men?" She winked, teasing me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Speculate all you want, Linda." I laughed. "Britt's already taken and I met Bruce a couple of times at the place where my parents work. Nothing serious will come out of either of them."

* * *

Britt smiled as Casey stepped into her attached office. "Good morning Ms. Case." He said as she took off her hat and coat.

"Good morning, Mr. Reid." She noticed the sunflowers in the purple vase on her desk. A bright smile filled her face. "You remembered, didn't you?" She asked as she turned on her work computer.

"How could I forget your birthday, hmm?" He asked before turning professional. They might be dating pretty soon, but work was another story. "What do we have on our agenda today?"

Casey turned to her computer and logged in. "Let's see… oh, yes! You've got a business appointment with Roman Sionis of Janus Cosmetics in fifteen minutes."

That's right, Mr. Sionis of Gotham had wanted to discuss putting some ads to the airtime for the _Daily Sentinel_'s news channel. He was opening up a new store in Century City. There was also rumors that he was coming out with a new makeup line.

"What else…" Casey muttered before a pinging sound came up on her computer. "Oh! Mike sent a message for you. He wants to meet you in five minutes about a newspaper story." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Note to self, invest in a good pair of earplugs." Britt laughed. "Let me guess what our resident gumshoe has to dish about; the Green Hornet."

"Actually, it's about the other masked freak in this town, boss!" Mike said as he came in without knocking as usual. He was mad, his face as red as his hair.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock before barging in?" Casey asked, making Britt smirk.

"Very funny, Casey but you shouldn't be laughing about this guy." Mike said before turning to Britt. "You know that masked and caped freak that's running through Gotham?"

"The Batman? What about him?" Britt asked.

"He's here! He's right here in Century City!" Mike began waving his arms around wildly like a windmill. "He's attacked!"

"Are you sure, Mike?" Casey asked.

"I saw him! With my own two eyes!" Mike trumpeted. "Last night! He took down a whole group of guns trying to hold up the post office!"

"The post office?" Casey asked, clearly surprised. "Why would anybody try breaking into the post office?"

"Maybe they had sent postcards to their pals in prison but forgot to add the postage stamp." Britt said with a grin, getting Casey to laugh.

Mike, however, wasn't amused. "This is no laughing matter boss! He's been beating up street punks left and right like they're his personal punching bags!"

"Wow Mike, I never thought you'd show any sympathy for common criminals." Casey dryly commented. Britt grinned as somebody knocked on the door. "That's probably Mr. Sionis now." She went to answer it.

"This'll have to wait for another time, Mike." Britt said, looking off at the door.

"Oh, I'll be back all right…" Mike mumbled and walked out, brushing past a shy and nerdy looking young man, dressed in a nice suit. He looked pretty young, maybe Casey's age. Big wide brown eyes shone underneath a thick mop of brown hair. This had to be Roman Sionis, Britt thought. Sionis turned to look at a departing Mike.

"Ignore him, Mr. Sionis. Mike's always like that." Casey soothed.

Time to put on faces. Britt thought. "Hello Mr. Sionis, I'm Britt Reid. Pleased to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Reid and please, call me Roman." Roman said with a shy smile.

"Only if you call me Britt."

* * *

The rest of the day went as normal. Britt thought. Roman was a little shy but clearly competent and very clever as a businessman. If he was a little more assertive and confident, then he'd go pretty far. Yet, Britt was relieved when the clock read quarter to six. Casey would be done in a half hour…and then she'd go out with Donnie and Britt would surprise her.

He was about to finish up editing that evening's broadcast when he heard a ruckus from Mike's desk. Now what's going on? Britt groaned as he got to his feet and looked out the window. Mike was arguing loudly with a cop. Oh no. Britt thought. Time to stop it. He hurried out onto the floor. "What's going on?" he said before turning to Mike. "What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time, Mike?"

"None! He's trying to talk me out of something…" Mike blasted off.

"Mr. Reid, I'm here to warn him against joining us on our sting operation." The officer said.

"You've got something against free press!" Mike shouted.

"No I don't! I just don't think it's safe for anybody who isn't a cop to be there!" The officer argued.

"All right. Settle down, children." Britt said, holding up his hand. "What's going on?"

The officer sighed. "This is confidential, honestly I don't know how Mr. Axford learned of it. But a sting operation is going to be hosted at six tonight at the former Dirk Dairies. We're hoping to capture a former member of Butch Manuel's drug cartel."

"And the public has every right to know of it!" Mike said.

"Just as _you_ have every right to live!" The officer shouted back.

Great…Britt thought. He just _knew_ Mike would go if he got the chance… "Michael Axford, you will _not_ go to the raid." Britt said in the firm Army Captain's voice he used during Afghanistan. "Do you understand me?"

Mike's eyes flashed in fear before he glumly nodded. "Yes, sir." He turned around and left.

But he knew that Mike would make up his mind to go before the hour was up. Looks like he would have to go and make sure the sting goes off without a hitch. Even if that means he'd be late for his dinner with Casey. "I wouldn't be surprised if he does go. Watch out for him." Britt warned with a sigh.

"Even after that command you gave him?" The officer asked. "I wanted to click my heels together and salute when you ordered him to stand down."

"Knowing Mike, I wouldn't have any doubt."

* * *

It was loud at the Pink Pony Club when Casey and I arrived. Many people were on the dance floor. The waitresses were scurrying around. We found our usual spot and sat down. Hallie, our usual waitress, walked over. "Evening, ladies. The usuals?"

"Yes please." Casey said, taking out her wallet.

"Uh, uh, uh Casey!" I said, beating her to the punch. "Remember, the birthday girl gets spoiled on her big day."

"Aw, it's your birthday?!" Hallie said, a bright smile crossing her face. Casey nodded, her fair cheeks flushing slightly. "In that case…they're on the house. My treat." Hallie left before we could stop her.

My phone buzzed. I checked it, it was a message from Britt. _Running late. Mike got himself into trouble…again…_

Groaning, I texted back. _What'd he do this time?_

_Interrupting a sting. Going to stop him. Be no more than thirty minutes late, max._

I rolled my eyes and sighed. _You know who is supposed to be out of action._

He got back quickly. _Don't have a choice. Mike will get himself hurt/killed if we don't stop him._

Casey noticed the look on my face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Mike got himself into trouble." I muttered as Hallie returned with the drinks. "You know what that means…"

Casey shook her head. "Remind me to kill him when I see him tomorrow."

"Who? Mike or Britt?" I asked.

"_Both_. How could you give Britt permission to go?" Casey asked, clearly upset.

"I didn't. He acted before I could stop him." I said, upset that she was turning on me. I could understand why though. "Read my texts if you don't believe me!"

"Sounds like somebody is upset." A familiar voice said from behind. Looking up, I saw Bruce walking towards us. He was dressed down in nice brown slacks and a red sweater. Behind him was another familiar sight, the tall and lanky Roman Sionis. But he was dressed in a nice suit and tie.

"Hello, stranger…" I said, smiling widely.

"Fancy running into you here, Donnie." Bruce said.

"Yep. Oh, Bruce, this is my best friend and roommate Casey. Casey, this is Bruce Wayne." I said.

"Nice to meet you, my dear." Bruce winked as he shook Casey's hand. "This is Roman Sionis…"

"We've met, Bruce." Roman said.

"You know Bruce Wayne, Donnie?" Casey asked me, suspicious.

"Of course, her parents work at the memorial clinic I established in Crime Alley. Roman volunteers there on occasion too." Bruce said. "Hey, how about I get the four of us a table? Come on, Roman, time for you to learn the fine arts of flirting." Bruce said.

I rolled my eyes as Bruce left to talk to a hostess, Roman faithfully at his heels. "Some things never change."

"Uh, don't you think we're getting played?" Casey asked.

"You'd be pretty surprised, Case. He's really nice." I said, sipping on my drink. "If he didn't establish that scholarship in his late father's name, I would never have gotten the chance to go to medical school. He also volunteers at the clinic where my parents work as does Roman. Even came over to dinner a couple of times with Dr. Thompkins, who runs the clinic."

"Why does he have all those escapades with heiresses, models and movie stars?" Casey asked.

"I think he puts on the playboy act to hide the fact he's a shy and quiet man." I said.

"What do you know about Mr. Sionis?" Casey asked.

"You think Bruce's story is tragic? At least his parents were nice people. Roman's parents could be downright abusive. When he was a teenager, he got attacked by a rabid animal at their country estate. They brought him to the clinic to be treated and told Roman to lie about what caused the injuries."

"Why?" Casey asked.

"They didn't want the publicity to get out, didn't want to be called bad parents. Mom tried to report it but nothing ever happened. I suspect some palms got greased. He was never really allowed out to experience his own life. Even when he volunteered at the clinic, they made sure cameras were around to capture the images. Not just for publicity mind you, but to make sure he was doing as they said." I said.

Casey shook her head. "And they allowed him to come to Gotham on his own?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Sionis were killed a few years ago when a massive fire that broke out at their house. It was ruled an accident but rumors flew around of how Mr. Sionis pissed off some members of the mob and was killed with his wife in a mob hit." I said.

Casey looked at me, sympathetic. "Wow…"

"I know, but don't say anything to Roman or Bruce, please? They don't like talking about what happened." I said as Roman and Bruce came back. Now I had to keep distracting Casey until Britt came to take her out for dinner. Thanks to Bruce and Roman, it would be much easier.

* * *

The Hornet watched the action on the screen in the backseat of the Black Beauty. They were sitting in an area where the cops wouldn't see them. So far, the sting was going according to plan. Maybe Mike had decided to stay home as the scanner wasn't picking up any sightings of him.

"Think we should get going?" Kato asked from the front seat.

"Yeah, we've kept Casey and Donnie waiting long enough." The Hornet said before he noticed a slew of trucks coming from around the abandoned dairy. "Oh no…" He said as armed assailants jumped out of the trucks, definitely not connected to the police. Hornet's blood chilled when the computer recognized some of them as former members of Butch Manuel's cartel… "Looks like there's an ambush. Let's roll, Kato!"

Kato slammed his foot into the accelerator, racing towards the trucks.

* * *

Bruce and the others ended up staying at the Pink Pony quite late. Donnie kept them entertained with stories of the interactions between her pet parrot Hippo and Casey's cat Hortensia. And it was nice seeing Roman chatting with Casey. He seemed quite taken with the cosmopolitan young woman.

Bruce thought more about it as he drove the four of them to Casey and Donnie's apartment. He hadn't exactly wanted to be friends with Roman when they were kids. His parents pressured him into it, saying that Roman was very lonely and needed a friend. Even after his parents' murder, Bruce still remained friends with the shy and lonely kid. More out of pity.

Roman was the kid who knew how to bring down anyone's mood. A regular Debbie Downer if there ever was one. But now…seeing him happy with somebody…

Things immediately changed when they entered the apartment. Bruce felt his trained and ever vigilant senses heighten. Something about it felt wrong.

And from the look on Donnie and Casey's faces, it was clear that they sensed it too.

"What's going on?" Roman asked as Casey turned on the lights. "Why'd the mood suddenly shrivel up and die?"

"No, things are fine, just been watching too much _Twilight Zone_ is all." Donnie said, beginning to explore the rest of the apartment. "Rod Serling really knows how to set the mood." She paused before her open bedroom door. "Oh now what…" She grumbled, taking out her phone. "Sorry, it's Mom, can you guys excuse me for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll be fine out here." Casey said, passing a terse look to Donnie. Donnie blinked once at Casey and held the phone up to her ear to begin talking.

"Hey Mom. What's going on?" She said stepping right into the bedroom and closing the door.

Bruce got suspicious.

Somebody was in the apartment. Somebody Donnie and Casey didn't want people knowing was there…

* * *

I knew right away that something was wrong when I came in. But I wasn't sure when I stepped into my bedroom. The Green Hornet was sitting on the bed, holding his injured shoulder. Kato was standing by the open window. Quickly coming up with the excuse that my mom was calling, I closed the door and walked over. "Don't tell me Mike managed to shoot you." I said.

"No." The Hornet said in a low voice, wincing. "But I think the stitches came loose."

I quickly went to get the kit that I had in my bathroom. Britt made sure that I had a war grade kit in case he or Kato needed treatment and they couldn't get home. After washing my hand and taking off my jacket, I helped him take off his coat and shirt. Sure enough, the bandages on his shoulder were splotched with blood. I unwrapped them and saw that the stitches had held just fine but it was clear he had seen some action as fresh blood began oozing out of the skin.

"Let me guess. Mike got himself into more trouble." I said.

"No, actually, Mike wasn't there for once." The Hornet said as I lay down fresh gauze on the wound. "But it was a good thing we were."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"There was an ambush waiting for the cops. Would've been a bloodbath had we not stopped them." Kato said, moving closer to the door.

"Good Lord…" I whispered.

"Bruce! What are you doing?!" I heard Casey yelling. **WHACK!** My bedroom door flew open. Bruce stood in the doorway, looking us down.

"Green Hornet!" He shouted. "I knew somebody was in here! What are you doing Donnie?!"

Kato yelled and threw a kick. Imagine my amazement when Bruce dodged the kick and also threw out a punch. Kato did a black-flip and scampered away before Bruce could hurt him. Casey and Roman stood in the doorway, Roman had his cellphone up to his ear, no doubt he was calling the police.

* * *

Time to go. The Hornet picked up his coat and shirt with one arm and held out his gas gun in case Wayne decided to attack again. "Go! Go!" He shouted at Kato, shoving him out of the open fire escape. The two men took the escape stairs two at a time, jumping into the Black Beauty. Within moments, they were on their way to the safety of their home.

"That was close." Kato said, gasping as they pulled past the mint advertisement.

"Too close." Hornet groaned and leaned against the back seat. "First the Bat and now Bruce Wayne!"

* * *

There was more to them, Bruce thought as he watched their car drive away. They wanted to get away even when they could've held them up. Everyone knew Bruce Wayne and Roman Sionis, two of the richest men in America, were in town. What a perfect way to get very rich. The Green Hornet and his men had every opportunity to rob them blind. But they didn't...

They also had some connection to Casey and Donnie. The two women almost didn't want them knowing that they had the Green Hornet and his bodyguard in the apartment.

What did they want from the two women?

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so we haven't had the first encounter between Britt and Bruce (but don't worry…it's coming!)


	3. A Clash of Two Princes

A Clash of Two Princes

"Are you guys ok?" Roman asked once the Green Hornet and Kato had cleared the room. He looked over Casey, very concerned. She nodded, confirming that she was unharmed but was frightened. Or at least, she was pretending to be frightened.

"Yeah. I'll be ok." Bruce said. "What about you, Donnie?" I nodded. At least I had managed to bandage up the Hornet's arm and stop his bleeding. "What on Earth were you thinking?!"

I had to divert suspicions away from the Hornet and fast. "I…I was too scared to say anything." I said, shaking. "I saw him there and was afraid he'd hurt Casey or anyone else if I screamed or something."

"It's ok, Donnie." Casey soothed, hugging me. Roman gently and nervously touched Casey's shoulder.

* * *

Donnie's explanation made sense, Bruce thought as he waited for the police to arrive. The Green Hornet _is_ a dangerous criminal…Ace and Wendy did mention during one of Bruce's visits to the clinic that the man had held their daughter for ransom after she had been abducted by Butch Manuel. Apparently, he convinced Manuel to let him deal with the doctor. During the drop-off the next day, he had abducted Britt Reid and brought him along to a match between him and Manuel…actually, it was him calling for help from the Hornet's car that brought the cops out there to arrest the fugitive drug lord.

But still, there was something about it that didn't feel right…he knew that footage existed of the night Donnie was rescued from Butch Manuel. It had been used as evidence against him at his second trial. He decided to look it over. He texted Alfred. _Find footage of the night Dr. Anders was abducted by Butch Manuel/Green Hornet. _

_Some popcorn will be in order as well?_

Bruce chuckled at Alfred's reply. _Not quite. Something's up with the Green Hornet._

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of Casey brewing coffee and flowers. Hippo chirped, imitating the coffeemaker. "Morning, Hippo, I love you too. Morning Casey." I said with a yawn as I entered the kitchen. On the table was a large bouquet of roses. "Wow…Britt must've sent them as an apology."

"Actually…they're from Roman." Casey said with a flush in her cheeks. "He asked me out for dinner tonight."

"Roman?" I said, nervous. Britt was thinking about making it official! Maybe I should come out about the failed dinner date…

"I thought about what you said and want to do something nice for him. After all…he did cheer me up a little bit last night. He's actually pretty sweet." Casey said as she poured out our cups of coffee. "What do you mean about Britt sending them as an apology?" She asked, passing me my cup and sitting down across from me. "That thing at the Pink Pony was to distract me, wasn't it?"

She was going to figure it out eventually. I thought as I sighed. "Ok, Britt, Kato and I had a surprise worked out for you for your birthday. The reason I took you out to the Pink Pony last night was to buy Britt time to finish up at work so he could take you out to the Striker Club. However, thanks to the combined efforts of our favorite Wrench-in-the-Works and some hired goons, he got held up."

"That's why he texted you first…" Casey muttered, appearing genuinely torn. "Excuse me." She got up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, adding milk to my coffee

"I've got to talk to Britt." She said as she went into bedroom and closed her door.

* * *

Britt was getting dressed for work when his phone rang. It was Casey. Yeah…he had _quite_ some explaining to do…taking a deep breath, he answered it. "Yes, Casey?"

"I was calling to make sure you're ok." She said, clearly upset.

"I'm fine, but I thought that the stitches in the arm had come loose. Ask Donnie." Britt groaned.

"It's not about that. Britt…Donnie told me about the Striker club. That you were supposed to take me out for my birthday."

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Britt said. "Donnie, Kato and I had it all worked out. Unfortunately, I was afraid Mike would go to the sting. We went to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. When Kato and I didn't see him, we decided to leave. As we were getting ready to go, we saw the ambush waiting for the cops. If we hadn't been there to stop it, there would've been a massacre…Casey, I can't give up being the Hornet…"

"I would never ask you to, Britt." Casey said. "But after these close calls…I'm beginning to wonder if _I_ can handle it." She sounded on the verge of tears.

"Case, I _know_ you can. Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked you to help us." Britt said. "I'm sorry I scared you like that. I can get another reservation at the Striker Club for dinner tomorrow evening. Would you still like to go out? Call it a belated birthday and 'sorry I scared you' present." He asked. There was a pause on her end. "Please, Casey? I _really_ want to make it up to you."

Casey took a deep breath. "Yes, but please give me a heads up next time in case something happens." She said.

"Done deal." Britt said with a laugh.

* * *

It was late when I got back from work that night. Imagine my surprise seeing Roman and Casey sitting side by side on the couch, watching the tap dance sequence from _Young Frankenstein_. Of course…I remembered…Roman took her out tonight. They were dressed up, a blanket draped over Casey. She was in a black dress and wearing a strand of pearls, Roman in a dark suit, his hair combed back. A purring Hortensia was curled up in Roman's lap and he was stroking the kitty.

"I see you've earned the cat's seal of approval. Just so you know, Roman, that's a good sign. Casey's cat is known for being very picky. So how was the dinner?" I asked, putting up my coat.

"Wonderful." Casey said as Roman nervously pulled the blanket over her shoulder. She giggled a little bit. "You know how to make a woman feel special, Roman." Casey complimented him.

"Thank you, Casey." Roman said, blushing.

"So I'll leave you two lovebirds be." I teased with a smile and slipped into my room, closing the door. I took Hippo out of his cage and put him on his sisal rope. But something was bothering me. The sight of Casey and Roman together. Should I alert Britt and tell him that he's got competition?

No…I decided as I sat down with a book. It wasn't any of my business. Besides, Casey made it clear that she was going out with Roman to be nice.

Looking back on it now, maybe I should have.

* * *

Bruce sat in front of his laptop. It was two days after the Green Hornet had broken into the apartment Donnie shared with Casey. And he had more questions than answers.

He had watched that videotape over and over. Not just the part that was shown at the trial where Manuel threatened Donnie and killed that young man in front of her to intimidate her into complying. He saw the part where she was tortured by Jack Phillip, Manuel's right hand man. Hornet and his man breaking in and attacking Phillip. Donnie knocking over the camera during her escape attempt and Phillip using her as a shield. He couldn't see when she attacked him with the scalpel. Just as well, he thought as he listened and winced.

But from there things didn't make sense. The driver stopped Donnie from attacking a now dead Phillip. Then Bruce heard the Hornet comforting her, calling her by her nickname before helping her out of the room.

If he was so ruthless and later threatened her godfather, the D.A. nonetheless, that he'd kill her if he wasn't paid…why was he so caring to her? It was almost as if he was comforting a friend.

"A quiet evening in, sir?" Alfred asked as he stepped into the suite.

"Maybe…" Bruce groaned and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he should get some sleep before he collapsed from exhaustion. But this was nagging him. "Something about this doesn't feel right."

Alfred nodded. "Have you thought of asking Dr. Anders out? Maybe gaining her confidence slowly?"

Bruce was about to answer when his cell rang. Alfred nodded and left. It was Roman, Bruce thought as he answered. "Hello Roman."

"Hi, Bruce." Roman said, sighing.

Something was going on. Roman wasn't one to sound like he was over the moon. "Hey, Roman, what's up?"

"I'm going to marry Casey someday." Roman said.

"Whoa, whoa!" Bruce said, nearly falling over. "You just met her. What makes you so sure that she's the one?"

"I took her out…she's so funny and sweet…actually, I'm going to rename the Venus brand Lenore after her…"

Bruce had no choice but to listen to Roman go on about what a wonderful person Casey was…while he was annoyed, part of him was relieved that Roman had found somebody he cared about.

* * *

I got a surprise phone call during my lunch break the next day. "Hello, this is Anders." I said.

Bruce Wayne's voice was on the other end. "Hey Donnie, it's Bruce."

I bit back a squeal. Hey, it's not every day when the richest playboy in the world calls you. "How'd you get my number?" I asked, trying not to bring attention to myself in the crowded lunchroom.

"The old grapevine. Called Leslie. She called your mom who gave me your number." Bruce said. "Hey, I was wondering if you were willing to going out tonight."

"Why me?" I asked, surprised that Bruce Wayne was inviting me out.

"To make a long story short, I had a date but she bailed on me and since you're pretty much the only person in town that I know…" Bruce said. "It's the Striker Club…come on, it'll be fun…"

I sighed. "Ok, what time do you want us to meet up?"

"How about we meet up at your apartment at seven?" Bruce said. "And thank you so much, Donnie."

* * *

"That was good…" Casey said with a sigh as she finished her key lime pie. "Thank you so much for taking me out, Britt. This is arguably the best birthday present I've ever had.

"You're welcome, Case." Britt nodded with a smile. They were now going on their date at the Striker Club. The mood was relaxed and subtle. Couples sat in quiet booths, gossiping quietly and talking. Now it was time to ask her. Britt took a deep breath. "Hey, Casey, I want to ask you something." He said, taking Casey's hand. Casey looked at Britt. "After everything that's happened over the last few weeks, I've been doing some thinking and…and I've realized something. I've realized that, well…" this was so hard, Britt thought. Why couldn't he get to the point?

"Are you trying to tell me that you love me?" Casey asked, stopping Britt.

Relieved, Britt nodded. "Thanks for cutting to the chase, Casey. Yes, I do love you. Now that _that's_ out the way, I was wondering if you wanted to take our friendship to something more." He reached out and took her hand. It was soft. Britt could smell her favorite lilac scented lotion. Casey sighed, undecided. Oh no, this was what he was fearing.

"Britt, I love you so much too and I've been waiting a long time for this." Casey said. "It's just that…after what's happened…I don't know if I can take it if something happened to you."

Britt nodded, disappointed. "I understand, Casey." Time to call over the check and get her home before he got more upset. Britt waved for the waiter.

"Hold on a minute. Give me time and the yes will come." Casey said, leaning in and kissing him. Britt's toes involuntarily curled. She tasted like the key lime pie she had just eaten. "All better?"

"Thank you, Casey." Britt said as the waiter arrived with the check.

* * *

"Another glass, Donnie?" Bruce asked me at my table, holding the bottle of fine Merlot over my glass.

"No, thank you." I said, putting my hand over my glass. "I've got work tomorrow."

"Ok, fair enough." Bruce said, chuckling. "Are you having fun, Donnie?"

"You bet I am." I said, enjoying my vegetable chili. It was nice catching up with Bruce with talk about the clinic and other things. "And you?"

"I'm wining and dining with a beautiful woman in one of the hottest restaurants in Century City. How can I _not_ be having any fun?" Bruce said, winking. I playfully rolled my eyes. Bruce could be such a tease.

"Donnie! Bruce!" Casey called out. I turned and saw her and Britt walking towards us.

"Hey guys!" I said. "How was the dinner?"

"Wonderful, Donnie." Britt said, smiling as he and Casey stopped by our table. "Surprised to see you here."

"Bruce surprised me. Bruce, this is my friend Britt. You've already met Casey." I said.

Britt and Bruce smiled and shook hands. "So, you're the Prince of Gotham." Britt said.

"A title I loathe, just so you know." Bruce said.

"Oh, you do know that my personal assistant, Kato, and I used to be in the Army, right?" Britt said.

"I'm sure." Bruce said. "I mean, I guessed it because of your military bearing. But I wasn't sure until you said so."

"Yes, well, keep that in mind. Because if you make Donnie cry, we will make you bleed. Trust me on that, playboy." Britt said in a firm voice.

* * *

Bruce looked over Reid as Donnie nervously laughed. So he was calling _him_ a womanizer? _Two_ can play at this game.

"Oh, I will, much better than you do." Bruce said. Reid looked him in both surprise and anger. "One good turn deserves another, Britt Reid. I know of your reputation as well. Maybe I should tell you that if _you_ hurt Donnie, I'll make _you_ bleed." Bruce said.

There was silence between the two men. Reid was furious and his handsome features were turning a dark red. Casey and Donnie both turned bright red. "Come on, let's get out of here." Casey said, gently tugging on Britt's left arm. He winced slightly before finally agreeing to leave. Bruce's mind was immediately curious. An old injury perhaps?

"Bruce, there's something you should know about Britt." Donnie said, clearly embarrassed. "He does that with every guy I've gone out with. The overprotective big brother I've never had."

"Were you guys romantically involved?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah but it didn't work out, obviously." Donnie said before changing the subject.

But Bruce couldn't erase the suspicion that there was something very odd about Britt Reid.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys remember that when Britt makes his "threat" to Bruce, he's acting more like an overprotective big brother. As I said earlier, their relationship has become more big brother, little sister than anything else. Personally, I think this works much better.

And as an added feature, Donnie and Bruce are NOT getting into a relationship. They're just going to be friends when all is said and done.


End file.
